Into the Dark
by Koneko10
Summary: Vampire fic. AU.YAOI. YukixKyou. Kyou always believed vampires were myth. Until he’s drugged, wakes up in chains, and offered one chance to live... Become a vampires human servant.


Warning: YAOI! dark themes. Vampires. Some blood. mostly in later chapters though...  
Pairing: YukixKyou  
Disclaimer: In an alternate reality I own Furuba. In this one I don't.  
  
Koneko: I wrote this after a long discussion with Tenshi no Ai, on what a good idea for a fic would be... Oh, and don't ask what Haru is or why he does what he does. All will be explained _later._  
  
  
Into the Dark  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Kyou walked down the nearly abandoned street and wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. Fucking cold... He watched the air crystalize in front of him. Once more, he checked the small piece of paper Haru had handed to him and hoped that he was reading the almost illegible handwriting right.   
  
He had known Haru for little over two weeks but they had become something closely resembling friends, if not that, over that time. So that day when Haru had handed him a scrap of paper and said, Come to this address. There's a party tonight, I want you to be there', Kyou had agreed. Now, walking down the cold dark street, he wished he hadn't.  
  
Fighting the urge to turn around and go home to his warm bed, Kyou rounded the final corner that brought him right in front of an old apartment building that looked as if it should have been condemned twenty years earlier. You have got to be kidding me. Kyou muttered under his breath. He walked toward what appeared to be the front door and could hear the low thump of a stereo system.   
  
The door slid open soundlessly when he pushed on it. Inside was just as dark, if not more so. Only the sound of the music increased. Kyou headed toward the sound until he came to a flight of stairs that lead to somewhere in the basement. Okay, that's it. Kyou turned around and was about to make for his way home when someone grabbed his shoulder. He spun around a got into a defense stance immediately.   
  
Woah. It's just me. Haru stood in front of him supporting some girl that seemed to be bombed out of her skull. Hey man, were you leaving?  
  
I was considering it... who's that? Kyou tilted his head in the direction of the girl.  
  
Haru placed the girl on the floor before shrugging his shoulders. I have no idea but I felt I should move her out of the way. He grabbed Kyou's arm. C'mon, you can't leave yet.  
  
The two of them walked down the narrow flight of stairs with Haru leading the way. I'm so glad you came. I mean I promised I'd get some new blood at this party... Haru said as the descended the last few steps.  
  
  
  
New people. I promised I'd get new people here! Haru yelled over the increasingly loud music.   
  
He pushed another door open and they entered a room that was... red. It was like the dark room from photography class but from hell. All the lights were red which made things harder to see than if there were no lights at all. The strobe light and earsplitting, skull crunching, music was not making it any better. The whole thing was enough to drive a person insane.  
  
The room was filled with people Kyou had never seen before. Nothing surprising, he hadn't expected to recognize anyone anyway. The two of them pushed there way through the crowd and to what looked to be a make shift bar. Here, drink this. Haru handed Kyou something in a red cup. Well it looked red anyway, along with everything else in the place...  
  
Kyou finished off the whole cup fast and almost immediately felt the room begin to spin. What the fuck was that? He managed to say.  
  
Haru's deceptively calm voice was whispered in his ear. Now come with me. He pulled Kyou over to the far right wall where a door was camouflaged as part of the wall.  
  
Haru knocked twice before calling out, I've got another one for you. Fresh.  
  
That was the last Kyou heard before his vision swam a last time and everything went black.  
  
............................  
  
Kyou slowly opened his eyes as he began to regain consciousness. What the- Kyou closed his eyes again and tried to recall where he was and what had happened. The last thing he could remember was Haru handing him something to drink and everything getting fuzzy around the edges...  
  
Kyou's eyes snapped open. Oh, shit. For the first time he noticed his surroundings. He was kneeling on the ground with his neck and arms chained to a wall. The room he was in, from what he could tell, was no bigger than a garage and smelled of mold, urine, and something undefinably metalic. The only source of light was a single light buld hanging from the ceiling which cast a harsh light on everything. It also served to illuminate more chains connected to every part of the walls and various stains of varying sizes that covered the ground.  
  
He strained his ears to pick up the sound of anyone, but the pounding of his own heart drowned out anything he might hear. He pulled the chains on his wrists as hard as he could. Get me out of here! He yelled to no one. He yanked on the chains again. Damnit! Let me go!  
  
A door on the opposite side of the room creaked open and a large burly man wearing enough leather to put the cow back together walked in. Quit yer shout'n! I gotta customer so behave or I'll hafta gag ya.  
  
Customer? Who the hell are you? Let me out of this damned place! Kyou yanked on the chains again.  
  
I said quiet! The man kicked Kyou in the stomach. Kyou hunched over as far as the chains would allow and relearned how to breath. He spat out in between breaths.  
  
Than man either chose to ignore him or didn't hear because he turned around, without another word, and walked out the same way he came in.  
  
By the time Kyou had regained normal breathing abilities the man had returned, followed by a smaller man, with beautiful silver hair and shocking amethyst eyes. The smaller man was wearing black pants and a pale lavender long sleeve top that clung to his body enough to almost be called obscene. But it did show off the perfectly built frame of the man.  
  
The smaller man walked over to Kyou and lifted his chin up. The question was directed to the man in leather.  
  
  
  
He seemed to consider this for a moment before replying. Not bad.  
  
I just got him in but with the way things have been going recently, he wont last the night.  
  
This got Kyou's full attention. What's that supposed to mean?! He yelled, voice rising to a near hysterical pitch. Not last the night? What do you- His jaw was clamped shut by the silver haired man's hand.  
  
No one said you could speak.   
  
Kyou tried yelling the rest of the expletives but it only served to cause the man's grip to tighten. Any harder and his jaw would crack. Be quiet. He lifted his hand away and this time Kyou made no move to speak.  
  
So is e good enough or ya look'n fer someth'n with more veriaty? The man in leather asked.  
  
He's fine.  
  
Good. I'll let ya to The man in leather walked out for the last time.  
  
The silver haired man turned to him. What is your name?  
  
  
  
It's nice to meet you, Kyou. I'm Yuki. Yuki smiled and for the first time Kyou saw the slightly elongated canine teeth. I always like to know who my food is before I eat.   
  
Kyou drew back into the wall as far as possible. You've got to be kidding me... He muttered to himself.   
  
Yuki smiled wider and ran his tongue over his teeth.  
  
_Vampire._ The word echoed in Kyou's head. No way, this is not real. Not real, not real, not real. He repeated over and over to himself. Not real. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself anywhere but there. In the dark, decreped, cell.  
  
I assure you, this is real.  
  
The last of Kyou's hopes were dashed as he felt Yuki bite into the skin at the bend of his arm.   
  
Kyou jerked away as far as he could and in doing so caused the skin to rip open where Yuki's mouth had been. Please, just let me go.  
  
Yuki licked the blood from his lips. Why should I do that?  
  
Someone will be looking for me! Let me go and I'll tell no one. I swear!  
  
Yuki looked at him, disbelieving. You're lying.  
  
No I'm not! I would tell no one!  
  
Not about that. No one would look for you. The only people who are brought here are the ones who wont be missed. You're no exception  
  
Kyou's eyes widened at what Yuki had said. Not that it was untrue, but that he was right. After Kyou's father had died his mother had committed suicide. Now he lived with his estranged aunt who found reason to blame him for every bad thing that had happened in her life, since. His head lowered and he bit back the urge to scream in frustration. Don't kill me.  
  
Yuki stared in fascination at the boy. Even now, he still had not shed a single tear. Maybe he could find some use for the boy. Fine, I'll make a deal with you.  
  
Kyou's head snapped up.  
  
You agree to be my human servant, temporarily, and I'll pay for your release.   
  
  
  
Yuki sighed. You can live if you become my human servant.  
  
Kyou nodded his head once. Okay. Just don't kill me. He didn't know what Yuki was talking about and he didn't care so long as he was alive to see another day.  
  
Yuki left the room, only to return seconds later with a key in his hand. Before I let you go you have to promise not to try and run. Otherwise the deal is off and you stay here.  
  
I wont run. Just let me out. Kyou's arms were beginning to go numb from the position the were in.   
  
Yuki unlocked the chains and went to return the key while Kyou stayed where he was trying to rub some feeling back into his limbs.   
  
A harsh voice called from the doorway.  
  
He stood up and felt both of his knees pop. Kyou made his way to the doorway where he was met by both Yuki and the man in leather. Hurry up. Yuki turned to leave.  
  
You were better off in there. The man whispered as Kyou walked by.  
  
Yuki grabbed Kyou's arm and dragged him along down the hallway. You are mine now. When I tell you to do something, you do it.  
  
The hallway eventually led them outside, to the cold night. Kyou immediately wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm while Yuki kept walking. It's freezing! Kyou exclaimed when Yuki asked why he had stopped.   
  
Keep walking.  
  
I can't it's below zero and I'm freezing! Kyou yelled at the slightly bemused vampire.  
  
Yuki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the response. Cold, huh? He pulled Kyou to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Get away from me! As the last word left his mouth his body suddenly felt like it had become something akin to air. The next thing Kyou knew he was standing in the middle of a finely decorated bedroom feeling a little more that just dizzy. What the hell...  
  
You said you were cold. I just got us here faster.  
  
Kyou put his hands to his temples and tried to massage out the last traces of nausea. I meant I wanted to stop walking and use a car, or even a bus. Not fly or whatever that was! He put his hand out to steady himself on the closest thing available, a bedpost.  
  
Soundlessly, Yuki made his way over to Kyou. Now, my servant, I will continue to feed. He then pulled Kyou into a fierce kiss.  
  
......................  
Tbc...  
  
Koneko: hmmm, well that was odd... Anyway, I apologize for anyone who is OOC. Especially Haru and Kyou and Yuki... the only guys who _could_ be OOC. erm... yeah, But for Kyou, I mean, if you were just about to die by vampire, wouldn't you be just a little OOC too? I think you would. Tell me what you think.   
  



End file.
